


Rhythm

by shepavellan



Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Nightmares, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Size Difference, Sleepy Sex, Voice Kink, but she definitely does garrus, commander shepard does not do feelings, often, who needs a plot when you have that voice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 04:27:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shepavellan/pseuds/shepavellan
Summary: That’s the way it had always been between them; there was an easy rhythm that just naturally formed between them, as though they’d been beside one another their entire lives.





	Rhythm

Shepard woke with a small gasp, barely audible in the quiet darkness of her quarters. She let out a shaky exhale as her heart rate slowed, and reached up to brush sweaty bangs from her forhead. As she shifted she noticed weight on her side and abruptly realized Garrus had his arm wrapped around her and was curled up to her from behind. This brought a little smile to her face, in spite of the nightmare she'd just had. Ever since she'd "died" she occasionally had dreams about choking and gasping for air, and would wake with a fright like she just had. And at some point she was definitely going to have to deal with the fact that she had some post-traumatic psychological crap to sort through.  
But she was Commander Shepard and she had a galaxy to save. A galaxy that did not have time for her psychological bullshit. Plus, she got the sense there were going to be a lot of feelings involved when she did finally take care all that, and she was definitely not good at dealing with feelings. Which reminded her once again of the turian snoring into her neck.  
She definitely had a lot of confused and mixed up emotions about him that she was, once again, so not dealing with yet. She'd considered him her best friend before her two years under Cerberus' care, and they'd fallen right back in perfect sync when they'd reunited on Omega, as though nothing had changed. That's the way it had always been between them, an easy rhythm that just naturally formed between them, as though they'd been beside one another their entire lives. When she'd suggested releasing tension to him, she'd really meant for it to be only that, figuring that the natural flow they seemed ot have would probably make for an excellent time in bed – and it definitely had – and that would be it. But then they'd run into each other once again on Menae, only yesterday, and now she was finding herself getting a little tongue-tied around him and her heart would start to race and that all pointed to things that she wasn't going to admit to herself.  
Not yet anyway.  
Conveniently ignoring the fact that she was in a deep state of denial, Shepard carefully sat up, attempting to dislodge Garrus gently and then forcefully when he didn't budge an inch. She finally had to heave his arm off of her, and it landed with a bounce on the mattress beside her. She watched his face for a moment, certain he would wake, but his eyes stayed closed and his breathing seemed to remain even. She exhaled softly and sat up fully.  
Shepard stretched her arms over her head briefly before leaning over and grabbing a bottled water off of her nightstand, taking a long sip to wet her parched throat. She nearly spat it out when Garrus' arm snaked back around her waist, startling her. She managed not to choke.  
"Having trouble sleeping?" He rumbled lowly. Shepard shivered. His sleep-filled voice was _sinful._  
"You could say that," she replied, trying to keep the tremor out of her voice as she twisted the cap back on her water and set it down. Garrus immediately tugged her back down to the bed, before leaning up and looming over her a little.  
"That's too bad," he said, running a talon down from her ribs to the dip of her waist. Her body took up a fine trembling. "I thought I had worn you out pretty well earlier." Shepard felt a flush rise to her cheeks as she remembered their earlier activities, and her thighs decided to remind her then that they were pretty sore. The heat in her stomach told her thighs to shove it however.  
"I guess I'll just have to try again," Garrus murmured, dipping low to her neck. His mandibles fluttered against her just before he lightly set his teeth on her neck, and with a helpless whimper Shepard arched up into him, gripping his shoulders tightly. She thought she might have heard a quiet laugh from him before he pulled back only to lean back down for a kiss. Seeing as turian mouths weren't exactly made for such a task it was more her mashing her lips against his mouth, but when he slid his significantly longer tongue against hers she found herself shuddering with pleasure anyway. It was a bit messier that a human kiss, but she didn't care.  
Shepard shifted restlessly as Garrus moved lower on the bed, running his hands up her sides and bringing her tank top up with them until her chest and midriff were bared. He ran his tongue over the curves of her waist, which was surprisingly erotic, making her twitch and sigh in enjoyment. He hummed happily before shifting upward to flick his tongue over her nipples next, though his hands retained a tight grip just above her hips.  
"Have I told you how much I love your curves, Shepard?" Garrus grumbled into her ear, making her hips twitch upward against her will, which only resulted in another growl from him. His voice did unspeakable things to her.  
"Th-think you might have mentioned it before," she managed to reply, drunk on lust.  
His fingers squeezed her before pulling her up to rub sensually against him, and a groan escaped her lips.  
"Well it can't hurt to hear it again," he says lightly, and she can't help smiling. "I _love_ your curves."  
As he tells her this he presses his hips down against her, and she moans with want, clutching him closer.  
"Garrus," she pants into his ear canal"  
"Yes, Shepard?" He asks casually, as if his cock isn't pressed tightly against her cloth covered slit.  
"Would – would you just fuck me aleady?" She finally demands, losing her patience.  
He definitely laughs that time, and she has half a mind to scowl at him, but then he nuzzles her neck affectionately and her ire melts. Far too easily.  
"Well, since you asked so _nicely_..." He quips, before abruptly pulling away from her. She's in the middle of squawking angrily when he flips her over and yanks her hips to the edge of the bed. A bolt of heat runs through her at the action and she's already rising up on her knees for him, in sync with him once again. He bends low over her, one three fingered hand tangles with one of hers, and then he's pushing into her, firmly, but not harshly, aware of his size compared to her smaller human frame. She has no problem with him taking her roughly later, but he needs to let her body acclimate first, or risk hurting her. She already insanely wet for him though, and their earlier, ahem, _activities,_ had left her more open than she normally would be, and Garrus didn't have to wait long to begin gripping her waist and shoving hard into her. Shepard let her head loll forward, moaning loudly, and Garrus increased his pace. The base of him was too large to fit into her, but it rubbed slickly along her clit with his every thrust, and Shepard quickly found herself falling over the edge, pleasure singing its way through her veins as she peaked. Garrus wasn't far behind her, his thrusts becoming erratic before he finally pushed one last time into her, emptying himself inside her. Shepard grunted at the feeling of his seed releasing in her, enjoying the feeling more than she cared to admit. Garrus rubbed his nose happily into Shepard's neck for a few moments before pulling out of her, and Shepard was surprised when she had to keep herself from raising her hips in an attempt to keep him there. He rolled to the side, dragging her with him, returning them to much the same position they had been in when her nightmare had woken her up.  
"So," he purred after getting his breathing back to normal. "Think you'll be able to get back to sleep now?"  
"Are you kidding?" Shepard chuckled. "You'll be lucky if I manage to wake up tomorrow now."  
Garrus laughed with her for a minute. "I wish I could let you sleep in," he said quietly. "You deserve some real rest."  
Shepard felt her heart swell a little and swallowed a lump in her throat. "Eh," she waved a dismissive hand. "Sleep is for the weak. I'm Commander Goddamn Shepard. I have no need for sleep."  
They both laughed again then, allowing her to lighten the mood, before Garrus tugged her a little closer to him and tucked her head under his chin. "Why don't you get what sleep you can."  
Shepard smiled and settled snugly against him, not letting herself question the curiously warm fuzzy feeling overcoming her. It was far too peaceful to bother with anyway. "G'night, Garrus."  
"Goodnight Shepard."

**Author's Note:**

> There. I did it. I wrote Shakarian smut.
> 
> You see what you people have done to me.


End file.
